


Moments

by Casskane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskane/pseuds/Casskane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader POV. Can be read as Reader/Sam or Dean Winchester. A fic/smut I had rolling around in my head about the importance of little moments in life. My first post so it's rough around the edges. Ending is a bit random too. Thanks for reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

As you make your way down the dimly lit hall you try to pin point the moment that finally tipped the scales. There had always been an unspoken rule between the two of you. Both of you were aware of your feelings for the other, neither of you mentioned them. A longer that usual hug after a long day. A squeeze of the hand that lasted longer than just friendly reassurance. The moment when a kiss on the cheek could turn into more. All of these moments passed without a word. Tonight was different. At some point things had changed. As usual nothing was said out loud. Neither of you had made a move. So here you were walking towards your room, with him following closely behind, with no clue as to why.  
The night had started of the same as so many others. The three of you headed off to a bar to blow off some steam after a hunt. The hunt had gone well, you'd left town quickly and made it out clean. Since it was July 4th you decided to stop in the next town to celebrate. Not bothering to change out of your FBI get up, you threw your bags in your rooms and headed out. The bar was packed. Everyone was in high spirits, classic rock flowed from the speakers, the sound of laughter and glasses clinking layered over the music. You felt the stress ebbing away as you and the boys drank, ate and laughed together. You had even got up and danced with some of the locals. Somewhere around the seventh round his brother had found someone to keep him company. The two of you fell into the usual comfort zone you shared. By this time the bar had gotten louder, the music had been turned up to compete with the rowdiness of the crowd. He thought nothing of placing his hand on the small of your back and pulling you closer to repeat things into you ear that you couldn't quite make out over the din. You placed your hands on this shoulders and pressed yourself into his chest to keep your balance as you got up on your tip toes to answer in his ear. His fingers brushed yours as he took the beer you had bought him. He smiled and mouthed 'thank you'. Before the bottle reached his lips shouting erupted from the other end of the bar. The music was cut to allow a very annoyed manager to inform you that the bar was closing. As the disappointed crowd thinned out you guess the shut down had be due to the bloodied, angry guy being dragged out. You both scanned the crowd for his brother. He was nowhere to be seen. You sent a quick text to see if your suspicions were right. A reply of “Don't wait up.” confirmed them. Knowing his brother was safe the two of you walked back to your motel.  
The walk back was pretty uneventful. You strolled side by side, occasionally you would brush against each other, you weren't sure of this was due to the alcohol or the fact that you were still in your FBI heels. As you reached the motel the door opened and a group of people spilled out. As they bustled past you he wrapped his arm around you and pulled you flush to him. You laughed as the crowd flowed around you like a school of fish. Then you looked up at him. He wasn't laughing, his lips were slightly parted and he was looking at you intently. You caught his eye for a moment until the sudden end of the trail of revelers snapped him out of the moment. He step back smiling and gestured for you to go first. Was that the moment that had changed everything? Was that why now, standing in the humid, dimly lit hallway outside of your room, you fiddled with your room key not wanting to turn around just yet? Right now this moment was filled with possibilities. Once you turn the night was going one of two ways and you weren't sure which scared you more. The night you would spend without him or with him. Feeling him move closer you turned around. The two of you stood in silence for a second. After what felt like an eternity you broke the silence “Goodnight.” you said with a smile. He returned your smile and your goodnight then added a kiss on your cheek. He didn't linger or hesitate afterwards just turned towards his room. As you heart sank a little you turned the key in your lock. Pushing open the door you started to take a step inside. Before you could an arm snaked around your waist, grabbing your jacket he spun you until you ended up with your back to the door. Without giving you a second to respond he pressed his lips to yours. You hardly had time to take it all in. The smell of his aftershave mixed with his natural scent and the cheap detergent of his shirt. The feel of his body pressing into yours as he enveloped you against the door. His lips that were softer than you would have imagined, tinged with the faint taste of beer. As your minded raced to catch up he pulled away. Learning with one hand on your waist and the other on the door behind you he hung his head for a moment. You stayed still, getting your breathing under control, waiting for his next move.  
You weren't prepared for what came next. Raising his head and looking into your eyes he took a deep breathe before speaking. “Please....” his voiced cracked ”....please tell me this is OK?”  
You couldn't even reply. The fact that he asked, near enough pleaded that you felt the same way he did. You thought about all the moment that you had regretted letting pass. Practically throwing yourself at him you kiss him back. Threading your hands into his hair to pull him closer you let his tongue map your mouth. His hands slipped down from your waist to your ass as he picked you up. You broke the kiss and breathed out a laugh as he carried you inside your room, kicking the door closed behind you. He grinned back in the dark until his hips met yours as he pushed you back against the inside of the door. He moaned at the contact and began to kiss you again. Your hands moved around from grasping his back to cross the firm expanse of his chest. Finding his shirt buttons you made short work of them. After pulling the shirt off his taunt shoulders and down his down his muscular arms he placed you on the floor for a moment. You took off your blouse and bra while he pulled a condom from his wallet and rolled it on. Before you had chance to see if he was impressive down there as everywhere else he pushed you back against the door. You wriggled out of your panties just before his tongue darted across your nipple. You moaned, clutching at his hair. His hand massaged your other breast while his mouth and tongue worked to send shivers down you spine. He moved away and the cold air on your split slicked bud made you quiver. Kissing you deeply he picked you again this time he hooked your legs over his arms, your knees resting in the crux of his arms. He leaned into you with his hips causing his tip to sweep across your folds. He looked into your eyes, his hair messed up, his eyes full of lust “You still haven't answered my question? Is this OK?" This time you found your voice “Yes.” This single word turned into a chant as he thrust completely inside you in one motion. He pace was fast, he trusts were short and sharp. You dug your fingers into his shoulders as you held on tight. The passionate kissing was left behind as the two of you were lost in your pleasure. He moan and grunted into your shoulder as you tossed you head back moaning his name. Over your sounds you became aware of the sound of his skin slapping against yours and the door rattling in it's frame. Before you could give too much thought to what exactly your neighbours could hear you realised that fireworks had started in the street. Red, blue, sliver and gold flashes lit up the room as your orgasm began to build. The first rush of fireworks was replaced by clear singular bangs. As the different colour filled the room he started to slow his pace, the short, sharp thrusts turned in long, deep one. With some thrusts he almost withdrew completely then slammed back in, filling you completely. His groans were almost guttural now. If you weren't already close to coming that noise alone would have got you there. His thrusts became longer and lost their rhythm. He let out a strangled cry as he came inside of you.  
Panting he put you down and engulfed you face with his hands bring your closer to kiss you. “Sorry...” he breathe “... your just so...I couldn't hold out...I...” You cut him off with a kiss. “Feel.” you panted as you took his hand, grasping two of his fingers you pushed them inside you. “So wet...” he groaned as his kissed across your breast. “Yes...for you.” you moaned as you ground yourself against his fingers a little. You were wet and close and he had been perfect. Just sometimes you needed a little something extra, you didn't want him to apologies. He carrying on paying attention to your breasts as rode his fingers a little. “Do you want me to....?” he asked up at you. “No.” you weren't sure what his offer was exactly but you knew what you needed right now. This had all been too much. After all the months of fantasizing about him to have him here now, kissing, touching, pounding into you. You were too worked up. Your body needed something familiar. “Here ...” you pulled his lips up to yours and kissed him softly. Your hand brushed against his as you pressed your finger to your clit. He moaned into the kiss as he realized what you were doing. “So hot.” he breathed in you ear. “Have you touched yourself like this while thinking about me?” You nodded as you bit back a moan. All the while your circling finger brought you closer to your release. “I wish I had know. Man, all the times I've thought about you late at night.” He must have felt you tighten around his fingers because he carried on whispering in your ear. “All the nights I've spent rock hard after hunting with you. You're so God damn sexy and strong and funny and...shit some nights I just wanted to come to your room and.....but I didn't wanna mess up. Instead I lay there and tried to ignore it and go back to sleep. Other nights...” he voice dropped lower, he pressed closer to you ans pushed his fingers deeper. “....other nights. I would lay on my bed, lube up my dick and imagine being deep in your wet pussy.” You gasped at his words, feeling closer to your edge than ever. Both your hands moved quickly together as he continued. “ I would just wrap my hand around and pump it hard, thinking about you bouncing on top of me....” You panted for breathe as you though about him, naked and jerking himself roughly because of you. “...I'd think about how you would sound and feel coming around up until I'd shoot my load over...”he never finished that sentence as you screamed his name and came around his fingers. “Fuck.” he groaned approvingly. “Language.” you chided. You both laughed as he understood the reference to the first movie you had seen together. Laughing and panting you made your way to the bed. He discarded the condom and curled up behind you on the bed pulling you into his arms. “Why didn't we do this sooner?” he asked.”Cos we're broken and find that killing and slashing comes easier to us than caring and sharing?” He chuckled and kissed your bare shoulder. Together you watched the rest of the fireworks outside of your window. That was the first of many happy moments you shared together. You spent a long life together. Until he passed in his sleep in his 70's. You and his brother stood by his coffin, grey and elderly in stark contrast to the dark-haired, young looking angel behind you. Castiel looked more he belonged side by side with your children and grandchildren. You stood there thinking about moments in life. Moments that we let pass, moment when we choose not to fight for what you want, moment when we let fear of change rule us or we let others make choices for us. You smiled, thankful that you had been brave enough to seize a moment and fight for what mattered. A life with the man you loved.


End file.
